


Stories

by Reppy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reppy/pseuds/Reppy
Summary: A place where to collect all my SuperCorp one shots. Oh probably the titles of the stories will be very random cause I sucks at finding titles.





	1. Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> After Lex's death, Lena struggles with the pain and hard feelings.
> 
> 1\. Always remember Enlgish is not my first language. Probably you'll find many errors.  
> 2\. If anyone wanna help me beta reading my stuff it would be nice.

Tears were streaming down her eyes burning her skin. It didn’t matter how crazy and evil her brother was, part of her still loved him. It was that part of her that was now breaking. It was her heart.

Her heart felt heavy, and the heavier it got, the heavier her foot was on the gas pedal. She couldn’t see well through her tears, and with how fast she was driving now, everything was just a blur. Not that she even cared. In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. She just wanted to leave the pain behind. But no matter how fast she drove, the pain was still there.

 

She knew in her heart it would have been impossible to bring him back to the side of good but she had held the hope. It wasn’t hope that kept her going even when the world was against her because of her name? Hope she could make the world even just a little better? Hope that her work could save even just one life?

And now Lex was gone. Lex had died. Superman had killed him. Maybe that wasn’t fair. Her brother had escaped prison and was going on a killing spree again and Superman… Superman had saved as many people as he could before Lex had destroyed an entire building, killing himself in the process. So maybe it wasn’t his fault but she couldn’t think straight in that moment. 

Her car was fast, one of the faster money could buy, and she was pushing it to its limit.  
She saw too late that the turn in front of her was sharp, and she was running too fast. But she didn’t even tried to slow down. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sound of her car hitting the guard rail and the airbag hitting her face. Then everything went black.

Was she still falling? It felt more like flying. Was she ejected from the car? 10… 15… 20 seconds. Was the ground that far?

“You’ll be fine, I got you!”   
Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice, only in that moment feeling strong arms around her body, when did it happen? For a moment she held to the girl that was caring her for dear life. But it was just a moment.

“LET ME GO!” Lena yelled, and Supergirl heard her voice loud and clear even with the wind hitting them. The words hit her like sharp shreds of glass.  
“I can’t,” she said “Maybe you didn’t notice but we are flying” she added and looked at the woman in her arms. She could hear her heart race, it was even faster that at the moment she almost died. 

“I said LET ME GO” Lena said again firmly as she tried to escape from Supergirl’s arms. But it was no use. She knew it. She couldn't win that fight.  
“Never,” the super hero said, looking at her with determination. Her eyes were a shade of dark blue that Lena never noticed before in those eyes. She looked at her with her mouth agape. But her features hardened again. It was her kind that killed her brother. She knew she couldn’t fight the heroine there, not physically. The resentment was rising into her chest, the fight wasn't fair. There was nothing she could do, so she bent her head down and let Supergirl take her wherever she wanted.

With her surprise, in a few minutes she found herself on the balcony of her penthouse. Supergirl had never been there. Few people had been there in general. How did she know where to go?

The caped hero landed gracefully and looked at Lena before letting her go. Lena straightened her dress and then walked into her house through a glass door she opened with a pin code and a fingerprint scan. People thought it was silly to think anyone could enter her home from there. They were wrong. She stepped inside, and when she didn't hear the click of the glass door closing again, she turned. Supergirl was walking behind her.

“I don't remember inviting you in,” she said dryly. She didn't want anyone into her house in that moment, let alone Supergirl. Maybe with time she would have felt better, but in that moment all she wanted to do tore that crest on her chest apart.

“Are you ok?” Supergirl asked looking at her worried. She knew Lena was fine physically, but she knew her mind her heart where crumbling.  
“Never been better,” she scoffed, then walked further in the apartment, dismissing the heroine with a gesture of her hand. She was far from ok, but Supergirl's presence was making everything even worse.

“Please, talk to me,” Supergirl asked softly, almost shyly. She knew she hadn't any right to be there, but she didn't want to leave Lena alone either. Not till she was sure the woman wasn't going to do something stupid.  
“There's nothing to say,” Lena spun abruptly, “Why are you still here? For God's sake, LEAVE!” her tone was filled with hatred. 

Supergirl shivered.   
Never before she had felt something like that coming from Lena. The air felt suddenly thick and cold, she couldn't feel it on her skin but she felt it in her heart.

“You almost killed yourself,” Supergirl averted her gaze a moment. Her heart sank at the thought. If she didn't look out for her, after what had happened to her brother, she would be dead.  
“That's not true, and it's none of your businesses anyway,” Lena said feeling uneasy. She DID almost died. Maybe it wasn't on purpose but she didn't even cared, in that moment, she almost welcomed the end of her life. Part of her was ashamed. She wasn't weak that way. She was a Luthor after all.

Supergirl sensed the change in her demeanor in the way Lena shifted her weight on her left leg and crossed her arms on her chest defensively. She took a step closer, and she could hear her Lena's heart picking up speed.

“You could have died,” Supergirl said and her gaze shifted on the woman chest rising with a deep breath she was now holding before looking at her eyes again. She could see her jaw working.  
“Yeah... well I think no one would have cared,” Lena let out a laugh that sent chills down Supergirl's spine. Lena thought what she said was true, and that broke her heart.

“You have friends, there is people that love you,” she said taking another step. Lena stiffened she saw her hand clenching her arm.  
“They would survive the loss, no one misses a Luthor for too long,” she said looking at the hero eyes. Supergirl could see the pain into those eyes. All she wanted was to reach out for her and ease that pain, to see those bright green eyes shine again. To tell her she would have missed her. But she couldn't, “the only person who had ever really loved me, died today,” Lena said, and she bent her head in defeat, but not before Supergirl could see her eyes well up.

“No...” Supergirl took another step in her direction as the faint sound escaped her lips.   
“No what?” Lena said looking up again, her eyes burning again with anger. “NO WHAT?” she asked rising her voice.  
“He tried to kill you,” Supergirl said, her voice almost a whisper, afraid to hurt the other woman even more. But surprisingly, Lena let out another laugh.

“You don't understand. If he wanted me dead, I would have been dead by now,” she said shaking her head as her hands fell to her side again. “But he couldn't... because no matter what... he loved me,” she said, her voice weak.

Supergirl held her breath, she didn't even know how long. She watched the woman break in front of her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. And she understood. She knew what it meant. Loving someone despite the pain they had caused. She knew what it mean to learn that the people you loved the most, weren't the good people you thought they were.

Lena snapped her head up again and took a step in the heroine direction.  
“It was your kind that killed him,” she hissed through gritted teeth, then she pushed her. And it wasn't the strength of her hands that had Supergirl stumbling back, but the power of her resentment.  
Lena moved closer again, “Maybe that's how it works, your family kills mine,” she said bitterly “maybe one day you will turn against me like Superman turned against Lex,” she pushed her again. This time she didn't falter, but she moved just enough to not let Lena get hurt. It was Lena that moved back.

“That will never happen,” Supergirl said after a moment. Lena laughed into her face.  
“You are nothing like your brother,” she added, and Lena glared at her.  
“I wouldn't be so sure,” Lena spat back. There was a smirk on her lips that felt like a sharp knife cutting through her flash. It took a few seconds to Supergirl to find her breath again.

“I am sorry, I know you loved him,” she said, trying to sound calm.  
“You don't get to talk about him,” Lena looked at her straight in the eyes, and Supergirl was sure that if it wasn't for her alien nature, Lena would have killed her with that gaze.  
“Don't think you are alone. Because you are not. You are loved Lena,” she breathed, trying to find the strength to take a step in her direction again.

“Now that Lex's is gone, more than ever people will just wait to see how long it will take before I go crazy like him,” she said, and her lips twisted in an evil smile, “loss does weird things to my family,” she takes in a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment before looking straight into Supergirl eyes again “and right now, I feel like they will not need to wait too long,” she straightened her back and tilted her head to the side, looking at Supergirl like it was the first time she had really seen her.  
Supergirl clenched her jaw as her heart came to a stop. It was that? The moment her her sweet, kind friend turned to the dark side? She never thought it was possible, but maybe she was wrong.

“Don't talk like that, please. You are not like your family, it's not that name that defines you, it's your heart,” she said with such passion, even if on the inside she was trembling like a leaf in the wind, “you are too good, and kind. And that's why you're broken now. Because no matter what, he was your brother, and you loved him, and you wanted to save him. And that's what makes you you. Your ability to love, your warmth” she inhaled deeply, “you had never given up on him, you never give up on anything. It's who you are. When you see something that could do good to people, you never give up,” she was moving closer to her again and she could sense Lena heartbeat getting stronger and faster. The woman was beating the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back the tears, “you never give up, no matter how risky it is or the personal costs,” she said, “Lena, how can you not see it? YOU are a hero,” she said standing right in front of her now. “I might fly around saving people from dangers but. Day after day, you work hard to save lives. I wouldn't be able... I...” Lena eyes were wide and had taken a shade of green she had never seen before. Supergirl was losing herself in them. They were powerful and kind and dangerous and soft and cold and warm... they were everything. And she was falling.

“I love you,” she whispered, her heart exploding with that simple truth. She didn't even know where it came from. She knew it was true when she cupped Lena's cheek with her hand and wiped her tears away with a gentle brush of her thumb. She knew it was true when she leaned in and pressed her lips to the slightly open ones of the woman in front of her. She knew it was true, she loved Lena, and she tried to pour all of her love in that one touch.

Lena froze, her heart stopped, and for a moment she couldn't breath. And then her heart started to race in her chest. It was a fast thud that almost broke her rib cage with its power. She held tightly onto Supergirl's sides to not fall, but she didn't move away. And as the second passed and the blond girl kissed her in the softest way possible, she realized it.

She couldn't mistake. It had happened just once. Lena had drank more than usual maybe, but when she went for it she knew exactly what she was doing. And even if they had never talked about it, about how it made her heart flutter, how it made the blonde flush, she would never forget the feeling of those lips.

“Kara,” she whispered almost inaudibly as she broke the kiss.

Kara moved back just enough to let Lena look into her eyes and her hand slide down from her cheek to her neck in a feather-like touch.   
Lena eyes were wide with surprise, and maybe, she dared to think, with something else. 

Lena searched in deep blue eyes. And Kara was like an open book, the storm in her eyes giving away all of her feelings, all of her emotions, all of her life.

One of Lena's hands reached up, and with a gentle move she grazed the little scar right near her eyebrow with her middle fingers.  
“How could I've been so blind,” she whispered as she moved her hand down and let her thumb brush Kara's bottom lips, her eyes following the same path. Kara swallowed and parted them slightly as she tried to remember how to breathe. Lena looked at her eyes again, not inching away from her touch.

She wasn't sure about what she saw in those eyes. There was so much into those green pools. But she didn't have time to think about it at all. Lena's thumb pressed on her bottom lip and then leaned in again. She moved away her finger just to take Kara's bottom lip between her own and sucked lightly on it, making Kara tremble against her body. She kissed her. It was a different kiss from the one they shared before. It was a kiss driven by the knowledge that it wasn't one sided. And as they kissed Lena's hand slide down to Supergirl chest, where she could feel her heart beating in a frenzy through her family crest. And Lena felt the strong pang it gave when she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Their muscles danced, and it was slow and gentle and caring and loving. And they kissed like that till Lena felt the need to breathe an broke the contact. A soft sigh escaping them both. 

Lena leaned her forehead on Kara's chest. She took in deep breaths as Kara held her gently. Supergirl waited, and as she did so, she focused on Lena's heartbeat. It slowed down, and a couple of minutes later it was beating at a more regular peace again.

Only then Lena moved back. She caressed her family crest then looked at her again, and Kara felt how the woman heart jumped in her chest when their eyes met. There was a little smile on Lana's lips. It was soft and so beautiful.

“You should go now,” Lena whispered. Kara hesitated and stood her for a long moment, searching her eyes. She didn't find any trace of what she saw there earlier. Her eyes were clear, and bright again.

“Please, go...” Lena mumbled, moving back. And Kara could see in her eyes that she wasn't rejecting her or pushing her away. Lena needed some time, and some space. And Kara could understand that. She smiled and nodded, and then she walked toward the balcony. She opened the door and took a step outside, the hair was fresh against her heated cheeks.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Kara,” Lena's voice was gentle. When Kara turned saw the faint blush on Lena's cheeks that maybe didn't notice before, too focused on the fire in Lena's eyes.

“Goodnight Lena,” she answered, smiling back at her.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Supergirl turned and flew away into the night.


	2. Drive lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! How about this.. Not canon Lena is a driving test instructor! Who wears very short skirts with beautiful legs on show and who smells of sexy cologne. Kara has been taking lessons for months!! And makes no improvement what so ever. In fact she is getting worse and worse. One day Lena sees Kara driving herself in her own car?? Lena confronts Kara to then discover she could drive all along she was just failing at asking Lena out lol"
> 
> Sooooo... I had a requeeeeest... and I failed miserably. The story just got out of my hands and I dont even know what happened but here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my Language... but you know that by now.  
> 2\. This really went out of my hand  
> 3\. I dont even know what i wrote  
> 4\. Friend i hope you will like it anyway

Her legs jolted as she waited. The old lady at the desk had told her that her instructor was 10 minutes late due to the traffic. She was nervous about taking driving lessons. Where she came from she didn’t need a car but here, it was all different. The way to work was long and oh gosh, she had to change at least 3 buses to get there. It took her a month of public transportation to convince her that she needed a license and a car. And there she was.

The door opened with a sound of tiny bells. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The most stunning woman she had ever seen was there. She would have noticed her ponytail waiving if she wasn’t too focused on the swaying of her hips. God, it was a beautiful sight. Her eyes wandered down her legs and to the high hills and she smiled to herself... that woman will be scolded by her instructor for sure. Who would drive with things like that at their feet?  
  
“Your first appointment is here,” the old woman said, and Kara froze. Her gaze moved up again to meet the one of the woman in high hills. Her backside was incredible, but her face, GOSH… her eyes were out of this world. Her jaw would have fell on the floor if it wasn’t attached to a skull that right now felt empty if not for many images of the woman in many situations and not all of them that pure.  
  
The woman chuckled and Kara felt her face flush violently. She moved her mouth but nothing got out of it and she was sure her head was about to explode due the embarrassment. She nervously adjusted her glasses and tried a smile.  
  
“I’m Lena Luthor, your instructor. But you can call me just Lena,” the woman said and walked to her stretching out a hand. Kara cleared her throat recovering from the shock (and later she thought that this was the first time in her life she had met someone shocking beautiful) and rose to her feet to shake Lena’s Hand.  
  
“Well I’m… Kara… Danvers. Just Kara?” she mumbled stumbling on her words, feeling like a fool, and she hated herself. Lena eyebrow arched in amusement as she smiled widely making Kara blush again.  
“You’re cute,” Lena said turning to the old woman and walking to her again. Kara looked at her and saw she was looking at her amused too. Lena and the woman exchanged a few words, and the Lena took the keys the lady handed her.  
  
“Come with me,” Lena said turning to Kara with a smile. Kara nodded as she adjusted her glasses again. She took her bag from the floor and followed the woman.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassed, at least you're not slimy,” Kara could hear the giggle into her voice. It didn’t felt mocking, just a statement, and her voice was soft.  
“I'm sorry,” she said under her breath, and smiled when Lena gave a breathy laugh.  
  
They walked through a 3 doors before going out in the open from the back. It was a parking lot, not too huge but big enough to practice some maneuvers.  
“The red one,” Lena said pointing at the car with a slim finger. Kara nodded as they walked toward it.  
“Here,” Lena said to Kara handing her the keys. Kara felt the chills spreading from the point where the tips of Lena’s fingers grazed her palm. She gulped. It was the first time her body reacted like that to anything.  
  
Lena walked to the other side and stood there.  
“I can’t teach you much if we don’t get inside,” she said chuckling, bringing Kara back to Earth. She shook her head and opened the car. They sat and Kara adjusted the sit just a little closer to the wheel.  
“Perfect,” Lena smiled her way. Kara smiled back at her.  
  
“Now… handbrake, gearshift…” Kara looked at her attentively as Lena showed her everything she needed to know. From the levers to the pedals, Lena gestured and described the functioning of everything. Kara was very focused even if maybe a couple of times she got distracted by the perfume she smelled. It was light and fresh, cologne probably. She liked it, it was nice and not invasive. She couldn't avoid setting her eyes on Lena's neck. A beautiful, pale neck with a beauty mark that made it even more appealing.  
  
“So, are you ready?” Lena asked, turning to her. Kara blushed slightly but gave her a smile and nodded. She was ready. First thing she looked in the rear mirrors to be sure she had a clear view and Lena nodded. Then she took in a deep breath and started the car. As soon as the engine came to a life, Kara heard Lena click her tongue and when she turned Lena was shaking her head.  
  
“What did I miss?” she asked.  
“The most important thing… the seat belt Kara,” Lena smiled and moved to lock her own. Kara blushed lightly, both for having forgotten something like that and because she loved how her name fell from Lena’s lips. She put on her seat belt.  
  
“NOW we are ready,” Lena said gently. Kara looked at the gearshift and her heart gave a hard thud. Only in that moment she noticed how, sat in that car, Lena skirt had moved up revealing more of her beautiful legs. She swallowed hardly, why she had sand in her throat?  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, I will not throw you in the traffic,” Lena said noticing the moment of hesitation, not knowing what really blocked Kara. Kara looked up at her again, all flushed, then turned and inhaled deeply.  
  
They spent the first 30 minutes in the parking lot, just to let Kara get some confidence with the shifter and all. Usually Lena spent less time with her clients in the parking lot but this girl seemed really distracted. Eventually they took off in the street even if they had just a few minutes. They had a ride around the block and came back.  
  
“So, Kara…” Lena said as they exited the car. She straightened her skirt.  
“We have some work to do, but I’m positive we can get you through the exam,” she said chuckling. Kara nodded beaming at her and then ended over the keys to Lena. To her disappointment their hands didn’t touch this time.  
  
“Talk to Miranda on the way out, set the dates for the other lesson, I’ll see you soon,” Lena said, and they shook hands before Kara walked away saying her goodbyes. She couldn’t see it, but Lena watched her till she was into the building with a smile on her lips.  
  
__**A week later  
**   
Kara entered the building and Miranda smiled at her, then rose and went through the door behind her desk. A few minutes later she was back with Lena at her side. Lena smiled brightly at her, making her blush.  
She walked up to Lena and shook her hand before the two went to the back and to the same car again. This time Kara missed nothing, and in 10 minutes they were out in the streets.  
  
“See? You are getting better already,” Lena smiled, and Kara beamed back at her. Lena had to remind a couple of times to Kara to use the turn signals. And to be more gentle with the brakes. But for the rest it Kara did a pretty good job.  
  
When they were back to the parking lot, Lena made her practice on some parking maneuvers. When the car came to a stop Kara turned to Lena and for a moment got lost in her eyes. When she felt the blush spreading up from her neck, she averted her gaze but it fell on Lena's legs and now she was flushing for sure. Lena smiled as she went out of the car.  
  
__**6 Weeks Later.  
**   
The last lesson. Kara gnawed at her bottom lip. She had thought about Lena a lot in the last few weeks. They had talked a bit during the drive lessons, and that just made her like Lena even more.  
  
She thought about the day Lena had told her she had a little puppy. Kara had kinda squealed and had turned so abruptly to look at Lena that her foot maybe had pushed a little too hard on the breaks sending them both forward. Seat belts… first thing… always. Lena’s hand had flew to her thigh.  
  
“My God, Kara…” she had said, and Kara’s face had blushed at the contact. And it had taken Lena few moments to realize why. When she did, Lena had blushed lightly too retracting her hand and laughing breathy. Kara thought she was even more beautiful with her cheeks rosy. She didn’t want the awkwardness to set in so she started to talk about her love for puppies and how she grew up with two dogs, and soon the air between them was cheerful again in no time.  
  
She thought about that sunny and warm day. The car was as hot as hell and pulling the windows down didn't help much. Lena had suggested to turn on the a/c and they had both reached out for it and their hands had touched and they had turned to each other, Lena was smiling at her.  
  
She kept sensing her cologne even hours later their lessons, when she was home. Yeah, she had to admit to herself, she had a huge crush on the woman. But how could anyone not have a crush on her? She was incredibly beautiful, plus her skirts and flirty demeanor weren't helping at all.  
  
She was rubbing her face when she heard her voice.  
“Are you ok Kara?” Lena asked. Kara straightened up and looked at her. She was breathtaking as usual. Her hair were free and gracefully falling on her shoulders.  
“Hey, Hi.” she said getting up, “Yes I'm fine, guess just a little nervous? In two days I will give the exam,” she said smiling.  
“I'm sure you'll do great,” Lena said touching her arm and squeezing it. “Shall we go?” she asked taking the keys from the counter.  
  
The two walked to the car as usual. Kara was a couple of steps behind Lena, and even if she told herself many time to behave, her eyes fell again on the woman bum. She noticed that today her skirt was even shorted than usual. She swallowed.  
  
As soon as they were in the car, Kara's eyes fell on Lena's legs and gosh, her skin looked so smooth and soft, and it was pale, making it look like porcelain. Lena cleared her throat and Kara's eyes snapped up. Lena was looking at her with piercing eyes, and Kara shivered under her gaze. Lena could be intimidating and really sexy at the same time.  
  
“Focus, Kara,” she said slowly and smirked.  
Kara turned, and she tried to focus the task.  
The lesson was a disaster. The only thing Kara could really focus on was the thought that it was last time she would have seen Lena. For 2 weeks she tried to grow the guts to ask her out but she couldn't and now her times was up.  
  
“Hey, relax,” Lena said as she rubbed lightly Kara's shoulder. But the touch didn't help much. Kara's grip tightened on the wheel, “you're too tense. You've got this, I promise,” Lena chuckled and Kara took in a deep breath and relaxed. Kara managed to get the car back without accidents and when they parked she turned to Lena  
  
“I...” Kara stumbled on her words as Lena looked at her with a smile, “I... mmhm... wanted to...” she bit her lip, “wanted to thank you?” she said, hunching her shoulders, defeated. She couldn't. Lena gave out a little laugh throwing her head back and Kara looked at her beautiful neck and sighed lightly. “Just did my job,” Lena said as she turned to get our of the car.  
  
The two walked back to the office where Lena handed the keys to Miranda and the looked again at Kara. And Kara was surprised when Lena tug her hair behind her ear in a move that seemed almost shy. But it was just a moment. Lena reached out to shake her hand.  
  
“You'll kill it, just relax, ok?” Lena said and Kara nodded shaking her hand.  
“Thank you again,” Kara said again, and her heart pumped hard and fast into her chest as she tried to hard to push the words out of her mouth, but she couldn't, her tongue was glued. Lena looked at her for a long moment.  
  
“I have to admit I had fun with you Kara,” Lena said, and Kara didn't miss the way Lena's thumb caressed her skin lightly before she broke the contact. She looked at Lena's eyes and nodded, “Good bye then,” Lena whispered.  
“Good bye” Kara said and with that she strode out of the building, cursing herself for being a coward.  
  
__**Two weeks later.  
**   
Lena entered the office on time, a smile on her face as she was greeted by Miranda from her desk.  
“Gosh Miranda,” she giggled, “that guy almost got us killed a couple of times. I can't wait to be home and relax,” she chuckled.  
  
“Well, your last client had to cancel... so...”  
“Thanks God,” Lena said and turned on her hills and her breath caught in her throat. “But there is someone interested in a few lessons?” Miranda said and she couldn't really hold the laugh in her words.  
  
Kara was there, the same spot as the first time they met and she was fidgeting with her hands. She didn't think she would have seen her ever again. She liked Kara, she was funny and really pretty with those deep blue eyes, and she was adorable with her awkward and shy way to... do everything. She liked her, a lot. And she was shocked to see her again. But in a good way.  
  
“Kara!” she said in a high pitch, and a little blush colored her cheeks as Kara rose from her sit and walked to her. “Why are you here?” she asked.  
“I... mmhm... I failed,” she said sheepishly. Lena looked at her even more shocked.  
“How is that even possible? You were good...” she said more earnestly now, and Kara adjusted her glasses anxiously.  
“I know... I just... I was so nervous I missed a Stop signal and kept forgetting about the turn signals and...” Kara shook her head. Lena sighed lightly. Part of her glad to see Kara again but the other half was just disappointed she wasn't able to prepare her for the exam.  
  
“So I... wanted to have a few more drive lessons?” she said shyly.  
“Oh... of course,” Lena said nodding, “When you wanna start? Did you set a schedule with Miranda already?” she asked and turned to Miranda. The woman nodded.  
“We could have a little ride now if you like,” Lena said, and she was a little surprised by her own words. She almost sounded eager. But Kara was beaming at her so it was worth it.  
“Sure, let's go,” Kara says cheerfully.  
  
Lena turned and Miranda was looking at her with a huge smile and Lena glared at her making the woman giggle. She handed Lena the key of the usual car.  
The two walked to the car in silence. When they closed the doors, Kara was surrounded by the familiar cologne scent and sighed content. Lena turned to her and smiled widely.  
“Let's go Kara,” she said as Kara blushed again.  
  
They drove around for a little more than 40 minutes before heading back.  
“I don't understand how you failed, you are really good,” Lena said looking at Kara confused.  
“Probably I just need to... get more confident?” she said. And Lena saw something flashing in Kara's eyes. “Maybe,” Lena nodded as they exited the car.  
  
“I'll see you next week then?” Lena said.  
“Yeah... I mean... maybe... would you... like... I mean...” Kara mumble as she blushed deeply.  
“Are you ok?” Lena said with a smile. Kara cleared her throat.  
“I'll see you next week.” Kara said and rushed out of the front door leaving behind a confused Lena.  
  
“Lena...” Miranda called from her desk and Lena turned to find her looking at her above her glasses. She was shaking her head amused.  
“Oh shut up,” Lena said leaving the keys on the counter as Miranda laughed.  
  
__**Two weeks later  
**   
Kara was driving terribly today, and Lena looked at Kara confused.  
“You really need to focus you know?” She said, and she placed a hand on Kara's one on the gear shift. “Be gentle,” Kara looked at their hands and blushed violently as she pushed too hard on the brakes. Seat belts.... life safer... always remember.  
“Jesus Kara... what did I just say? Be gentle,” Lena chuckled nervously.  
  
20 minutes later they were parking.  
“Kara? Are you sure everything is ok?” Lena said looking at her. “It's the first time that someone gets worse. Maybe I'm not that good at this job,” she said and without even knowing it Kara moved forward and placed a hand on Lena's bare thigh.  
  
“No! No... you're the best!” Kara said and Lena looked at her, her eyes wide. Lena chuckled breathy and placed a hand on Kara's. Only then Kara really understood she was touching her and blushed violently as she snapped her hand back. Lena laughed but her cheeks were bright pink too.  
  
__**Three weeks later  
**   
Lena was getting out of the coffee shop with a donut and a cup of coffee when she saw a familiar figure striding on the other side of the street. Kara had her face stuffed with a hot-dog. Lena was rising a hand and about to call her name, but she froze.  
Kara was entering in a car, front seat, driver seat. A few moments later she took out and was driving in the traffic, smoothly. Lena kept looking at the car with a frown till the car was out of sight.  
  
__**Two days later  
**   
Lena was wearing pants that day. Kara was quite surprised about it. It was the first time she saw her in pants. They were tight jeans to be precise. And she loved them, she loved the way they wrapped around her bum, exalting it. It was glorious.  
  
“Hi Kara,” Lena said, and her tone was different from usual.  
“Hey Lena,” she said, but it sounded more like a question.  
  
Lena took the keys from Miranda and led the way as usual. The two got into the car and Lena turned to her.  
“So... are you ready?” she asked arching an eyebrow. Kara couldn't really move for like 10 seconds. But then she managed to start the car. They rode the same streets as usual, Lena giving instructions and Kara following them. They talked a little as they drove, then Lena asked her to park. There wasn't much space and it tool Kara a lot to park there. She turned apologetically to Lena, and she rolled her eyes. Kara looked at her puzzled.  
  
“Kara... why are you doing this? Why are you lying?” she said leaning back in her sit.  
“What? I'm not...” Kara started but Lena cut her off.  
“Kara please... I saw you. And you either have a license already or you are driving without one.” she said and leaned her head against the headrest and turned to Kara. She was really beautiful like that, her neck exposed and her jaw so defined. Kara opened the mouth a couple of times before a sound could come out.  
  
“I... mmmh...” she adjusted her glasses but Lena reached out her hand and moved it away.  
“You what?” she asked without letting her hand go.  
“I...” Lena squeezed lightly her hand. Kara moved from her touch and placed her hands on her lap.  
“Gosh this is so embarrassing,” Kara said and shook her head. It was now or never. Lena knew anyway.  
“For weeks... I tried...” she looked at her again and Lena was looking at her intently. Kara bite her bottom lip and then she just laughed. It was a ridiculous situation. Lena raised her eyebrows amused.  
  
“Ok... ok here is the truth. For weeks I tried soooo hard,” Kara was now gesturing dramatically, and Lena was trying to hold her laughs “to find a way to ask you out.” she shook her head. “I just couldn't, and this was the only way I knew to see you again,” she said and looked at Lena again. She was watching at her, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Then she started to laugh out aloud.  
“Yeah, make fun of me,” Kara said, but she couldn't be mad, it was funny after all.  
  
“You bought...” Lena covered her mouth with a hand for a moment.  
“You paid all of those lessons just to see me?” she said and started to laugh again. Kara looked at her wide eyed for a moment then she joined her.  
  
“I'm ridiculous I know,” she said shaking her head.  
“No.. no... I mean... yeas but... you're cute.” Lena said taking Kara's hand.  
“And I'm flattered.... but...” Kara held her breath at those words, “it would have been cheaper to invite me to dinner, you know,” she said as she laugh died down, “You know... I would've said yes,” she said kissing her hand, then leaned in and kissed lightly her lips. Kara sighed lightly and smiled against her lips.  
  
“Now... let's go back... and please, drive decently,” Lena said, and both chuckled, then took off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me on Tumblr if you wanna make a request that I will not met.  
> reppyy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. If anyone is interested in sending prompts... hit me on Tumblr. reppyy.tumblr.com  
> 4\. I hope you like it and please, leave a comment if you can.


End file.
